


Caring is an Advantage

by FanfictionEmma_25



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Romance, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionEmma_25/pseuds/FanfictionEmma_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women from the US have landed in the UK just as Sherlock's plane has turned and landed again. They've only been in the UK for less than 5 minutes and there's already massive surprises, such as:</p><p>- Sherlock's twin sister being one of those two women<br/>- They are here for Charles Magnussen, whom is now dead<br/>- Is James Moriarty truly back?<br/>- Liz is probably smarter than both her brothers put together and loves to prove them wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's one way to introduce yourself I suppose

**Chapter 1**

 

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and came back into the real world as she felt the plane start to descend. She felt someone nudge her right arm and looked over to see Keira smiling at her.

 

“Have fun in your mind place?” She asked with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. Elizabeth just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“I take it we are landing in the UK now then?” She asked, ignoring Keira’s question. Keira chuckled.

 

“Yup, apparently there was a small problem with the strip but it’s all good now.” Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow and Keira sighed. “A plane took off from the strip we are to land on but not 5 minutes later, it landed again.” Both women frowned.

 

“Interesting…” Elizabeth muttered to herself as the plane finally landed and parked up on the runway. As soon as it stopped, Elizabeth jumped up and grabbed her Belstaff before heading towards the door. Keira sighed and slowly followed her partner.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So what’s the plan then Liz?” Keira asked as she and Elizabeth walked away from the plane. Elizabeth did not answer but went directly towards the other plane on the strip, the one that had caused some problems with their own plane landing. _It doesn’t take a genius to work out who is behind this_ Elizabeth thought.

 

“Well first of all, I have some people I want you to finally meet.” Elizabeth said, bounding up the steps of the other plane.

 

“Wha- Hey Liz! What are you doing?!” Keira chased up after her and found herself standing next to Elizabeth in the doorway of the plane. Inside the main part of the plane were 4 other people, 3 men and a woman that Keira vaguely recognised. She looked at the shortest of the 3 men. _It can’t be…_ She thought. “Watson? Captain Watson?” She asked. The current occupants of the plane turned and looked over at the new entrants. The shorter man’s eyes lit up in recognition when he saw Keira.

 

“Captain Scordato! Wha-How…?” Keira grinned and put out her hand for him to shake. “What are you doing here?” He asked. Keira shrugged.

 

“Well, I’m now the head of the CIA and we have business over here so yeah. How about you? Going on vacation or something?” She glanced around the plane. Watson chuckled.

 

“It’s a long story and it’s just Dr Watson now, got invalid out of the army about 4 years ago now. Although, we are not in a formal situation, so you can just call me John.” John smiled. “Who’s that with you?” He asked looking behind Keira at Elizabeth, who was currently looking at her phone. Keira opened her mouth to reply, when a voice from behind John spoke up.

 

“Charles Magnussen is dead, I killed him.” Said the man sitting down. He looked slightly ill. Elizabeth grinned widely and went to sit down next to him.

 

“Well that just makes our job much easier Will. So thanks for that.” She looked up at the man holding an umbrella and gave him a fake smile. “And fancy seeing you here Richard, I take it the diet isn’t working?” The man Elizabeth referred to as “Will” snorted and started chuckling. Elizabeth just sat there grinning widely while “Richard” glared at her.

 

“Elizabeth, you know very well that I prefer the name Mycroft.” He said through gritted teeth. Elizabeth just sat back in her chair looking smug. Keira then shook her head of shock before speaking up.

 

“Okay, as lovely as this conversation is, Liz could you possibly give me some kind of explanation?” Elizabeth looked up at Keira and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked. Keira sighed and sat down across from Elizabeth.

 

“Why the hell did we come all this way if Magnussen is already dead?” Keira raised her eyebrow. Elizabeth smirked as she saw their audience look at them strangely. John then spoke up.

 

“Out of all the questions I could have expected you to ask Scordato, that was not one of them.” He said. Keira smiled up at him from where she sat.

 

“Well, first off, just call me Keira. Neither of us are in the army anymore so let’s use first names like normal friends do. Second, I’ve known Liz for near enough 20 years; you pick up on how to ‘deduce’ things.” Keira made quotation marks when she said ‘deduce’. “I know that umbrella guy is Liz’s older brother, she’s complained enough about him and how ‘his diets never work, I have no idea why he keeps going on them’ so that’s kind of obvious. The one sitting down looking like he needs some sleep is her twin William or Sherlock as he is normally known as, again she talks about him a lot plus I met the guy about 3 years ago, long story. You I know personally and from the wedding invitation I got earlier this year, which I apologise for not being able to attend but I had to go back to Afghanistan for a while, another long story, the female sitting next to you is your wife Mary.” Keira sat back in her chair, smiling smugly while the others in the cabin, bar Elizabeth and Sherlock, stared at her wide eyed.

 

“I see you are as good as my sister says then Major Scordato.” Sherlock spoke up, with a slightly rasping voice. Keira rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s just Keira mate.” She said smiling slightly. “That being said, if you’re not being flown off to god knows where, it seems as though we need to have a talk.” Keira frowned slightly at the thought of the subject that needed to be discussed. Just then someone’s phone went off. Everyone looked at their phones but it was Elizabeth’s phone that had gone off. She read over the message and grinned before looking up at her brother.

 

“There’s been an interesting murder, I was checking through the police news on my phone earlier and I’ve been bugging Lestrade about it for the past few minutes. He’s finally agreed for me to go down there and basically show him how ridiculously idiotic his team of officers and forensic workers are.” She stood up and put her hand out for John to shake. “Before I go, Doctor Elizabeth Rosalie Masen Holmes, but you can just call me Liz. Good afternoon.” She grinned and quickly exited the plane before yelling “Come along Keira! The game is on once again.” Keira just grinned and shook her head.

 

“As always, see you lot later. 221B Baker Street right?” She asked, Sherlock nodded with a small smirk on his face. Keira grinned and nodded farewell before following Liz’s exit from the plane. The four remaining occupants were silent for a few moments before being broken by John’s exclamation.

 

“You have a twin sister?!?!”


	2. Flashback Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing deductions is not my strong point, so apologies in advance >.

**Chapter 2**

 

Elizabeth ran through the airport, narrowly dodging the people around her as she played about on her phone. Keira muttered apologies to people as she followed Elizabeth through the crowds.

 

“Liz, slow down for a second will you?!” Keira shouted at her partner, who did not stop running until she got outside. Elizabeth put and arm out. Not seconds later a taxi drove straight up and she got in, leaving the door open for Keira. “Bloody cab magic works here as well I see.” Keira muttered as she got in the cab and closed the door.

 

“Open Air Theatre at Regent’s Park please.” Was all Elizabeth said before concentrating back on her phone, likely telling people what they need to do. Keira sighed and sat back for the ride. As she looked out of the window, watching London pass by, she thought back to the first time she’d ever met the crazy woman.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Keira huffed and moved the box in her arms so that she could open her flat door. She had just moved to the US from Italy and was moving into the flat her parents had got her while she was at university. _Having parents with some influence helps I suppose_ she thought as she finally got her door open. She put the box down next to one of the arm chairs and looked around. The flat was cosy but it would work for what she needed it for.  Just then she heard a knock on the open door. Keira turned to see her landlord standing there with a small smile on his face.

 

“Everything alright Ms Scordato?” He asked. Keira smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes thank you Mr Wilson, was there something you needed?” Mr Wilson cleared his throat.

 

“Yes well, I wanted to tell you that I found someone to take the other room. I take it you were told that you would be sharing the flat? But no need to worry, they are also a student at New York university. She is studying something to do with Biology or something along those lines…”

 

“Biological and Forensic Science Mr Wilson.” Said a female voice from behind him. Keira looked up to see a rather tall female with long black hair, blueish eyes and incredibly sharp cheek bones. She gave Keira a small smile before looking her up and down. “Italy or Malta?” She asked. Keira just blinked.

 

“I’m sorry what?” Keira asked, still confused over the fact she now had a flat mate. The woman rolled her eyes.

 

“Italy or Malta?” She repeated, frowning. Keira opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. The woman raised an eyebrow. “Well?” Keira shook her head and answered.

 

“Italy but…” She was about to ask how the woman knew that before she interrupted.

 

“How? Well by looking at your skin tone, facial features, hair, clothing, the way you hold yourself and the few items you have unpacked, I was able to deduce that you are from Europe, southern Europe to be precise, in particular Italy or Malta, hence me asking you which country.” Keira just stared at the women, mouth open wide for a few moments before snapping it shut.

 

“That was incredible.” She murmured. The woman froze slightly before coking her head to the side, arms crossed.

 

“Really?” She asked, surprise evident in her voice. Keira smiled.

 

“Absolutely amazing.” She stuck out her hand for the woman to shake. “Keira Scordato, you are?” The woman smirked and shook Keira’s hand.

 

“Elizabeth Holmes.” Elizabeth quickly dropped her hand and stepped into the flat, looking around. Mr Wilson, cleared his throat and the two women turned to look at him, evidently they had both forgotten he was still there.

 

“Well I’m glad you both seem to be getting on well. If you need me, I’ll be in my flat on the ground floor.” And with that he left. Keira turned from looking towards the door to one of the arm chairs, which Elizabeth seemed to have claimed as her own. She was messaging someone on her phone so Keira just sighed and went over to close the door. As soon as it was closed, Elizabeth spoke up again.

 

“I do apologise for the intrusion, it seems your parents neglected to tell you it was a flat share. Although I suppose you jumped at the chance to move out. Having parents who are the head of the Italian Mafia can’t be as thrilling as it sounds I suppose.” She said casually. Keira spun round so fast she almost fell.

 

“What the fuck?!” She said, not too loudly as to draw attention from the neighbours. She made her way over to the second arm chair and sat down glaring at Elizabeth. “Look, I feel as though I should care about how you knew that but in all honesty I don’t give a damn. All you need to know is that you have to swear on your life never to tell anyone and that subject does not leave this flat. Understood?” Keira narrowed her eyes. Elizabeth glanced up and chuckled before her attention was back on her phone.

 

“OF course, I have no desire to speak about family issues, mine or yours.” Elizabeth then froze once more before looking up at Keira once again. Keira rose an eyebrow.

 

“What?” She asked. Elizabeth grinned.

 

“You are the daughter of 2 of the most wanted criminals in Italy, you took your mother’s maiden name as to not be connected with them. They offered you an out and payed towards you getting a degree, scholarships pay for your tuition, they pay your share of the rent. However they had one condition and that was that you must take a weapon with you, a 32 caliber hand gun, passed down through your father’s side of the family. They decided to give it to you not your brother, thought you would need it more than he would. So, an 18-year-old student who owns an illegal fire arm and is studying criminology and law at university.” Elizabeth’s eyes seemed to light up but before Keira could say something, she continued. “Also has a slight temper but excellent judgement and enjoys a good adrenaline rush, this is marvolous!” Elizabeth suddenly got out of her chair and twirled around the living area. “Absolutely fantastic in fact, it would be a great help in my line of work.” She suddenly stopped prancing around and looked straight ahead, hands, palms together, under her chin.

 

“Hold up, hold up. What do you mean your line of work? Who do you work for?” Keira asked as she stood up herself.

 

“I work with NYPD, have been since I was 13, when they get cases they can’t solve, which is almost always, they contact me.” She glanced up at Keira. “I suppose you could call me a Consulting Detective or something, I don’t really care for labels.” Keira just blinked.

 

“Wait, since you were 13?! How old are you now?” She asked.

 

“16, don’t see why that matters though. I’ve looked at my syllabus for the year and all I can hope is that the professors actually know what they are talking about otherwise I will be as bored as hell seeing as I know everything already.” Keira just stood there, mouth open, Elizabeth continued. “However, back to the matter in hand, I have currently been texting Lieutenant Jackson of NYPD and he has finally agreed that my assistance is greatly needed on the case they are currently working on.” Elizabeth grinned. “Serial killer, always fun those, has been killing people and butchering their bodies. This one is the 5th in 2 weeks at they are their wits end.” Elizabeth’s phone then went off and she looked at it before bounding towards the door and flinging it open and heading out, leaving Keira open mouthed, standing in the middle of piles of boxes. _What the actual fuck?!_ She thought before Elizabeth poked her head around the door. “Well?” She rose an eyebrow. Keira stood there and looked at the mad woman. After a couple of moments she grabbed her gun from her back, made sure it was loaded before putting it back in it’s place and grabbing her coat and keys.

 

“Lead the way.” Elizabeth grinned and ran off down the hallway, leaving Keira to lock up.” _What the hell have I got myself into…?_ Keira thought as she chased Elizabeth out of the apartment building.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Keira shook herself out of her reverie as she felt the cab stop and Elizabeth bound out of the cab, leaving her to pay the fare. Keira rolled her eyes before paying and ran after Elizabeth who ducked under the tape showing the officer her ID and down to the dead body that was lying on the stage. _Here we go again…_ She thought, showing her own ID and going over to where Elizabeth and a few other officers were standing.


End file.
